Domestic Vauseman
by ecostudent
Summary: REVIEW!There will be a continuing story with one-shot flash backs. I will try to take requests I have NEVER written fanfiction so bare with me! There will be some smut as well. This takes place after Vause finally gets out of Jail. There is drugs, sex, love and baby vauseman involved! Please leave reviews! As a little note I cross reference Laura Prepon's personal life at times.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! For any of my Followers who've been here since the start I'm re-doing the story with more detail and thought before writing more ! Hope you like the additions please leave feedback!**_

"I was there for Alex. She was what I paid attention to, who I paid attention to. everything else was just... Back ground"

"Get over here" Alex Beckoned her , eyebrows cocked.

"Okay, but you know how much more effort this is for me now. I'm like a frigging blimp" Piper snarled back. She paced the length of their bedroom at the foot of the bed looking distressed.

"Fucking, Babe. You're a fucking blimp... And a hot one too". Piper bit her lip at Alex's comment. After all these years she still had that way with her. It was intoxicating and she loved it no matter how much trouble she'd dragged her into over the years.

2 years had passed since Alex finally got released from her sentence in Litchfield, they lived in a large century home in Queens with all the Eco-friendly touches Piper could ask for. Their toilet even composted which frankly Alex found disgusting but she did anything for Piper, that had never changed.

They lay in bed spooning, Alex parting Piper's hair to the side and tucking it behind her ears. It was like nothing had ever changed about them. Still nothing but passion between them... "Al, the baby's kicking! feel quick" oh, and the baby bump, that was between them too.

Shakily, Alex thrust her hand on her wife's firm, round belly and patted her gently. "I don't , I don't feel it Pipes, I think it hates my voice or something".

"Al! maybe that's because you call the baby 'It'!"

"Well, what would you like me to call it, Jim? we don't know if its a boy or a girl yet!"

"Alex!"

"Oh Pipes, you know I love you both."

"Well I hate you!"

"No you don't..." Alex repeated in a de'ja vu fashion.

"No... I still don't"

"Clearly! " Alex smiled. "You're having my baby."

"My god that sounded so un-attractive I think my nipples just inverted." They curled togther amongst the seemingly 15 pillows on Piper's side of the bed and laughed together into the late evening.

The cleaning lady interrupted their snuggling bright and early rapping at the door. Piper shot out of bed far faster than someone 7 months pregnant should have been able to muster. She was still very much her old self, an early riser with a lot of bounce in her step. Crisp with her favourite stalk of celery at her side every night.

"Al, Leihlee is here throw a top on!"

"mmmmphh" Alex grunted and covered her head. She was wound tightly in the comforter with her long legs sticking out at the side of the bed.

Piper shimmied into her clothes and flew down the stairs with her hair still half tucked behind her ear from the night before. She, like every morning, got the house moving. She let the cleaner in, fed their parrot Polly (Polly hated the namesake) who greeted her with a hearty "Fuck you", and started the coffee machine(a requirement to get Alex out of bed).

Piper tiptoed back up the stairs, hopeful she'd get a glimpse of her slumbering black beauty. She still pinched herself a little every time she realized that this life they had built was real, that somehow something good came of her time at Litchfield. That Larry, though she would always love him was more like a best friend and always had been. Which is why he still was, and though he could never truly look Alex in the eye (in his defense she was taller than him!) they did share the odd laugh together.

Alex began to rouse as the smell of coffee wafted into the room. Piper grazed her face with the palm of her hand.

"Morning love muffin. Here's your coffee black like your soul" Alex chucked and opened her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me my red roots are coming in? By the way did you let Leihlee in?"

"Mmmhmm of course."

"Shit! You made sure the... stuff I left out on the table was put away right?!" Her eyes darted to Piper looking her up and down.

"Yes Al, I know what I'm doing remember I'm an old Mule."

"Ok...thanks for the coffee babe ." Alex smoothed her tone quickly. Piper pressed the cup to her lips and inhaled Alex's sweet smelling hair as she stepped back.

"Whaa" Alex shook her head and smiled slyly. "Is there whiskey in this!?"

"You know it" Piper winked and kissed Alex's head.

"You get everything about me." Alex charmed as she slapped piper on the ass.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, I'm kind of living vicariously."

"Oh please Pipes, like you'd wake up and drink a double shot of whiskey in your coffee without falling flat on your cute little as a half hour later! Ha that's a laugh" Alex said reaching out to put her glasses on. She narrowed her eyes at piper and pursed her lips slightly.

"Oh, is it really that funny? " Piper chirped frowning at Alex.

"Come here, both of you." Alex now sitting up in nothing but her boxer shorts with her hair mussed up and her glasses at the tip of her nose pulled Piper in tightly squeezing her in a hug and patting the baby bump lovingly. "You know one of the things I love about you is how you being a light weight helps keep me in check"

"Yes, Al I know... I love you too. You would have poured the coffee in the whiskey bottle and called it a cocktail."

"Yeah except I hate cock" Piper punched her swiftly in the arm.

"Get up I have to work in 25 minutes and I want to know you're up and putting on your face before I leave or you'll never get those orders out before I'm home and I don't want to have to see Kubra ever again."

"Okay, okay! I'm moving geeze don't get your panties in a knot, that's my job" Alex winked as she thrust herself off the bed and headed toward the shower.

Piper headed out the door to her office green tea in hand, put together like a very "normal" professional woman. She was the very successful owner of an eco-friendly lingerie business with Polly by day and the lover, and business partner of a very successful drug cartel by night... Yes, they were still in the drug business and Piper was far more in now than she ever had been. Determined, bound to be there fully this time for Alex, and far smarter both of them to the dangers, thrills and benefits this time around.

-2 days later-

"Whoa, chill yes I have the orders lined up and ready to go for you on Tuesday, I was up all night filling them for you, get off my back! Fuck man." Alex hung up the phone and stubbed out her cigarette on the balcony outside their bedroom window staring half spaced into the ravine that their property backed onto.

"Fuck!" She muttered into the foggy morning. I have so much to pull together by tomorrow morning she thought realizing she hadn't been up all night filling orders at all. She threw herself forward toward the door and nearly knocked Leihlee over on her way down the stairs but she barely noticed at all. Frenzied in stress and nearly blinded without her glasses she gathered the gumption to push out all 150 orders due the following morning and finally throw her glasses on for the day, but, not before a stiff shot of whiskey and a nostril full of powdered energy from beneath her pinky... And then the bottle of whiskey to follow because Alex really never was good at moderation. Not in anything which is why she still pushed herself over the edge with orders.

"Al? Alex? Al are you in here?" Piper hollered in the doorway.

"Mmmm. " She muttered from the kitchen floor.

Their cleaning lady was standing in the threshold of the kitchen standing next to Alex who was slumped up against the cupboards on the floor. "She was in a mood. got through half a bottle of whiskey before I convinced her to sit down and cool it a bit until you got home. I can't lift her though and this one's bite is worse than her bark..." she said in her thick Russian accent. Leihlee was right, and Piper knew it. She would have rathered not find Alex barely propped in sitting position on the kitchen floor but she was incredibly glad of two things, that Leihlee had stopped her from drinking herself to death, and two that she hadn't tried to lift Alex off the floor because they both knew that was a bad idea.

Piper let Leihlee go home and told her to take the day off the following day. She knew she'd be off work too with Alex, picking up her pieces just like she promised she would do for the rest of their lives after Litchfield. She vowed never to leave her to her own devices again lovers or not.

"Pipes... " Piper looked to Alex with her eyes barely open sitting on the floor , and beamed with love for her hot mess of a wife somehow in the craziness of it all. She took one look at Al with her blue extensions barely holding on to the tips of her long black hair, one wing of her eyeliner still in tact, and the white dust beneath her glasses rim and knew right where she was and why, but this time it didn't matter. Not that she was high, not that she was drunk and not even that she was still the drug dealer turned junkie she fell in love with because she was just that... the one she fell in love with, the one she ruined her life for so many times before. She was in it now, as far in as she could be. She knew the ins and outs of helping her deal, with life and with drugs. Her moods and her kingpin none of it really scared her anymore but Alex hurting in anyway that not only scared her, it made her mad. It took everything in her not to thrust all the perfect little baggies off the counter in anger but she knew it would do nothing but hurt Alex more so she sat. She curled up beside Alex with a bucket, and hung her head into her lap gently toying with her hair and holding her like she never admitted she needed until the sun peeked through their bay-view windows.

-Morning-

"Uhmm hmph Pipes. Pipes." Alex tossed slightly in her sleep gently waking. She had passed out on her chest the two of them curled up on the hard kitchen floor.

"I'm awake Al, how do you feel."

"The baby. "

"Huh?"

"I felt it move. Against your body I finally felt her move! It's fucking weird! And now she probably knows I'm a lush... Fuck me." Alex nearly shouted trying to push herself into a sitting position slowly using Piper for balance.

"No offense babe but I don't want to fuck you when you smell like vomited beets and whiskey with a hint of kale." The mention of that sent Alex flying to the bathroom pretty quickly and Piper chuckled a bit because this time she wasn't the one with a hangover.

Piper got up and turned on the lights and the coffee maker. She thought quietly to herself about the fact that the lights had been out all night as they slept, something that rarely happened since Alex hated being in the dark. She hoped that maybe she was losing some of her paranoia finally. But the sounds of her vomiting in the background quickly reminded her she had likely just passed out from all the whiskey.

-2 days post Alex being out of jail-

"Al ? Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yah... For now. May have over done it a bit... I cannot believe I'm even saying that what happened to me in there?!" Alex slumped herself over to the couch and rubbed her temples. Piper curled up beside her and patted her matted black hair. She reeked of musky cologne, cigarettes and whiskey but somehow it was the most normal and comforting thing Piper had felt in forever! They were finally together in their own shit hole apartment in Queens. They had nothing but a bachelor pad and Piper knew Alex well enough to be fully aware that she would go back to dealing drugs (she was good at it and it's all she knew) but somehow in the moment the drunken bender they had just embarked on in celebration of Alex coming home was the most comforting thing she had felt in forever.

"You've gotten a bit soft..." Piper whispered into Alex's ear playfully.

"Fuck no I haven't I'm prickly as fuck! Do you remember how impossible it is to shave in prison?! Especially with a script for anti-psychotics ..." Piper looked her up and down literally undressing her with her eyes despite the dark reminder of Alex's paranoia and how close to losing her she had once come...

"Al, shut up. I-I think you need to come sit in my lap." She had no idea why but she had just realized there was no more sneaking around involved in them getting alone time anymore and the freedom of it made her want every bit of Alex right there and then regardless of the hot mess they both currently were.

"I need to sit in your lap? This is not how we work babe, get your ass up and sit down closer to me."

"Al, I just really wanted..."

"Shhut up." Alex clasped her hands over Piper's mouth silencing her and pulled the collar of her purple blouse yanking Piper eye to eye with her only inches from her face.

"I tell you where to sit got it? I still call the shots and you. well if you're smart you submit."

"Mhmm..." Piper nodded in bewildered amazement. "That's still , so h-hot."

"Fuck I know it." Alex bit the nape of her neck and worked her tongue up and down Pipers neck bone to her pulse point and behind her ears driving her wild. Piper moaned and Alex covered her mouth.

"Shhh you don't get to talk, or squeak or anything unless I ask you to got it!?" But they both knew very well she wanted her do far more than squeak!

Piper nodded in submission. And rithed a little bit more with every touch.

Alex worked her hands down Piper's hips and dug her nails into her lower back while Piper grasped the tips of her matted hair nearly weeping as she tried not to make any noise. And it was Alex that gasped as she gripped Piper's hair but only for a second before she dove her face between Piper's thighs and there was no silence for any part of that. But neither of them minded anymore...

Alex crawled up on top of Piper after her last exhale and kissed her all over her face and lips nearly beaming from ear to ear. She rolled beside her and swayed in and out a bit as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend, hers again and for good.

"Al? You want me to do you. "

"Uh, if you want to. " She bit her inner lip and swayed slightly side to side.

"Al you're swaying I know you well enough to..." She stopped herself and lowered herself even with Alex's inner thighs lapping her up as slowly as she could, taking in her every detail, smell and taste. There would be no more wasting time, no more guessing. She did know her and she knew what she wanted ...

-20 mins later-

Piper cuddled Alex into her chest, both of them nearly breathless and kissed her on the lips.

"Eww Fuck! Piper what the fuck" Alex said wiping her mouth rapidly.

"What?!"

"You just kissed me without brushing your teeth, washing your mouth, wiping it even!"

"And? you do it all the time to me."

"Well that's different, I don't wanna taste...well me? Eww complete boner kill thanks a lot!"

Piper looked at her and smirked. "I'd like to think you're bonered out anyways babe."

Alex slugged her and smiled still wiping her lips. They love cuddled into the morning.


	2. 18 Months Prior Chapter 2

-"STRIP!" 18 months prior to the story start -

"She speaks worship to me in the bedroom."

There was no physical act for them of conceiving this baby but it was truly theirs in every sense of the word. And Alex was determined to make the experience as authentic for Piper as possible when they finally decided this was what they wanted.

"Okay, I have the sperm ready to go Al. You ready?" Piper was shaking with anticipation that morning. She had taken the day off work to conceive this baby and she was losing her mind with anxiety. Alex though was cool and calm like she truly always seemed to be, like her old self.

"Mmm baby you really know how to make a girl wet..." She lifted one eyebrow and flicked her tongue off her lips between her words. A women that could control her tongue in a dance like way even between words and drove Piper mad to that day.

"I really just want this to be as real and, and authentic as it can be and well... just for it to be us you know?" She looked like the deer in head lights Alex had met so many years before in the bar. She loved that side of Piper and was so glad after all her crazy prison antics that that part of her was still alive in her.

"You want it to be us huh?" Piper looked at Alex nodding and it looked like the cogs were rolling in Alex's brain. She looked Piper up and down undressing her with her eyes.

"Strip! She nearly yelled."

"What? " Piper uttered sincerely confused.

"I said, Strip." Alex narrowed her eyes. "Did I stutter?" Alex pulled her self up on her knees near the edge of the bed and looked at Piper longingly.

Piper began to tear off her clothes quickly as she had been told.

"Slower, I want to take your body in so I can watch it change and grow babe."

"When did you get sentimental?" Piper fained between trying to look sexy pulling her socks off.

"Shhh stop talking just get your tight little ass over here. " Within seconds Alex had pulled the syringe out of Piper's hands and was working it between her fingers to warm it up while she toyed with her nipples between her teeth. Piper was moaning lightly and playing with Alex's blue extensions, something she quickly got back after prison upon Piper's persistent requests.

"Lay down with your legs up in a straddle position."

"Really Al? I never pegged you to want to try missionary..."

"Pipes its easier for this fucker's dumb little swimmers to get up there in this position" She scoffed.

"Hey, those dumb little swimmers are going to make us a baby!" She looked almost tearful as she spat the words out. "A-and he looks so much like you in the pictures that this child will be so close to perfect that..." Alex had stopped what she was doing to hold Piper tenderly.

"I'm sorry Pipes, I didn't mean it like that... I just want this to feel right that's all."

"It is Al. I'm with you, after all this time I have ALWAYS picked you..." They cut away the sexual tension they usually relied on and gently, but passionately attempted to conceive this baby they had both come to want so badly.


	3. Chapter 3 It didn't take

-9 Months of Heart Ache-

It hadn't taken. That beautiful moment between them as just that. No baby, not the first time or the next 8 times. Piper was so torn up inside. Positive that somehow, something was wrong with her and that she'd never be a mother, they'd never be mothers because she knew Alex would never carry the baby.

9 months to the day she took yet another negative pregnancy test at work. Polly could read the pain on her face as she tip toed out of the bathroom stall.

"Piper, it will happen for you... and hey, if it doesn't I can carry the baby for you."

Piper looked at Polly's sweet, expectant face. She was genuine and Piper knew she really would be a surrogate for them if that's what they wanted, but it wasn't. Piper wanted to feel that baby move inside her, grow inside her and she started to tear up as she hugged and thanked her best friend.

Polly understood before Piper said a word. "Or hey maybe Alex can carry the baby?" They both broke out into laughter the moment Polly said it.

"Yeah, she won't even lift Finn unless absolutely necessary how would she carry a baby inside her for 9 months! That's a laugh Pol."

"Hey, in her defense he's gotten pretty damn heavy, Larry is even struggling to lift him these days!" Polly had certainly softened to Alex over the years and it was a real wonderful feeling for Piper.

"Thank you Pol. For everything." They hugged a little tighter in silent understanding.

Polly told Piper to go home early. "Go and hug the shit out of that twiggy pale lady you call a wife. By the way give her a swift punch in the arm for me for teaching Finn how to flip the bird! I swear to God Piper if you leave her alone with him again he'll come home to me swearing next. That parrot of yours is already a bigger potty mouth than me!"

"Mmm. yeah Pol I'll punch her for ya." She chuckled. "But honestly you secretly love it."

Polly glared at her. "Get out of here Chapman. Go home. Go make me an Auntie."

Piper walked out and headed home smiling to herself. She was upset about the baby, but filled with love for the two most important women in her life. She pulled into their drive way and realized there was another car there. She started to sweat a little bit. "Kubra" She heard herself say out loud. -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Piper walks in

Piper crashed in the front door making a lot more noise than she had intended. Alex was standing by the kitchen counter talking to Kubra and counting out bags of Heroine to hand off to him. This was not a typical arrangement and it had Piper concerned. Kubra was generally very distant from his cartel for safety reasons especially now after they had been to prison. However, she assumed it had to do with his new found concern over whether Alex could handle herself professionally and relaxed slightly. Alex looked so young and calm. With her hair pin curled on her forehead and her thick black eyeliner it was as though they hadn't aged a day but the nervous way she twirled her extensions around Kubra reminded Piper otherwise.

"Hey babe "Alex called out as Piper tried to book it upstairs. Having failed Piper walked into the kitchen and placed herself between Alex and Kubra. Alex pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hello again Piper Chapman, nice to see you're still playing house." Kubra hissed as he pointed at her fridge calendar full of fertility appointments. Alex unapologetically placed her hands over Pipers shoulders and shot Kubra a look.

"I'm happy for you Vause, I hope it has your drive in life." They both knew better than to speak when Kubra was talking despite their desire to put him in his place. He broke into laughter "you had best be teaching baby Vause to count early." He said looking to the bags Alex had finished counting on the counter. Piper writhed her fist in her hand a bit at his remarks but her anger fizzled out as Alex handed Kubra what he came for and walked him to the door. Piper was thinking about what he had said. She had somehow never even thought about how the baby would be affected by the cartel... And suddenly it was all more than she could handled she sat on the floor and began to tear up.

Chapter 5: 11 months prior to story start -baby Vause!

After months of heartache and unsuccessful attempts at getting Piper pregnant their fertility doctor suggested they go through IVF. Piper jumped on the idea right away but Alex had some concerns about her health through all the hormone treatments, but after talking it through they decided they were going to go for it.

"You know Al, I have a really neat idea for having this baby that would make it way more of an authentic experience for us!" Piper was so enthused by her brilliant idea she almost didn't notice Alex was staring at her expectantly.

"Well, what is it ? I don't have my own sperm to contribute so I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, since I have to get eggs extracted and carry the baby I thought maybe you could too and I will carry one from me and one from you and whichever one takes will be our baby but we won't even know and we'll get to watch him or her grow to look like one of us!" Piper could hardly contain her excitement. Alex looked like she was going to puke.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Hum Pipes I love you but I don't know how I feel about having things extracted from me... Plus, wouldn't that mean we'd want to get two donors ? One sperm donor that looks like me for your egg and vice versa?" She tried hard to make it sound difficult and in-appealing. Just then the doctor walked back in and interjected.

"Actually," she said "the chances of conception would be higher if we did it that way and it has been done. Finding the sperm donor wouldn't be overly difficult either there are plenty to choose from." The doctor winked at Piper . "Alex ? What do you think ? Baby Vause could actually look like you or maybe even your mom." Piper knew it would make her emotional but she thought it might help Alex visualize it if she thought of her mom. She traded up a bit at the mention of Diane. But then her phone started ringing and broke the moment. Alex wiped her eyes and excused herself into the hall.

"Fuck. It's work Pipes sorry I have to take this " she said as she walked out. Piper was used to her work breaking the best moments but she knew it would give Alex some time to breathe and make a decision . The doctor wrote them both a script for fertility drugs to take over the next month before the extraction.


	5. The Decision chapter 5

"I feel like, like I'm trying to swim and float and drown all at once! Fuck, Pipes how did this get so complicated? I want this for you, for us I just... I don't know if i can do this... I'm no mother!" Alex paced the length of their tiny balcony smoking her cigarette halfheartedly. Piper looked at her in awe. Truly amazed that she was this shook up over something so compassionate and for her. It hurt her to see Alex so scared but at the same time it truly made her love her more.

"Al, you don't have to do this you know, you can stop the hormones you don't have to go through with the extraction I can just do it it's really okay!"

"Mmm, but I know..." Alex tried to disagree but was overcome with coughing. Piper flicked her cigarette out of her hand and pulled her into her chest.

"Al, please, it's not worth this anguish this baby is going to be ours no matter where it comes from." They shared a deep loving stare of understanding and silence.

"I want her to have Diane's eyes." Alex stated firmly and she looked at Piper transe like with her eyebrow flexed.

"You mean your eyes Al, they are exactly like hers." She placed her hand on her cheek as Alex teared up.

"Yes...I'm going to do this Pipes, I have to but once those eggs, those pieces of us are in there you have to help me be a better mom than I think I would be now, please I want so much for you two."

"I know Al, I will you need to help me to." She paused for a second "I want to breastfeed, and use cloth diapers."

"Well that was outta fuckin no where ! Geez, umm Eww." Piper looked disgusted with her. "Chill lady eww to the diapers not your breasts calm your tits ! Fuck." They both chuckled a little.

"We are going to rock this Alex, you know that right?" She searched Alex's deep sea eyes. "Just don't let Kubra near the baby, I want our child left out of that life entirely we don't need to wind up on Jerry Springer!"

"Aw but Babe I wanted to teach it to take boob shots of straight tequilla! Of course we'll keep the baby safe! God you're already such a mother hen."

"Mmmm and you like it don't you. " Piper winked at her.

"Yah now come 'ere !" Alex pulled her into a forceful hug and nearly dragged her off their balcony into the bedroom. "Let's go make this baby making feel more authentic!"

"Hang on, let me pretend I want nothing to do with you first, this is too mushy. Mmm there it is Fuck you Alex!"

Alex swayed a little from side to side looking amused. "You get everything about me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**-2 hours later-"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war, you and I go rough we keep throwing things and slamming the floor. We get so dysfunctional we stop keeping score."**_

Alex rolled herself over on to Piper's chest breast to breast. She smiled and toyed with Piper's hair between her hands.

"Want to go again? " Piper asked flicking her tongue off her lips with each syllable. She placed her hands on Alex's nipples making rhythmic circles.

"No, I don't actually." Alex said looking surprised with herself.

"Oh? Really 5 times and out tonight ? Are you getting old or something?" Piper asked playfully still holding Alex's breasts in her hands.

"No you idiot I want to cuddle with you." She rolled herself into spooning position and forcefully pulled Piper into position. "Care to argue with me ?" She hissed with her nails dug into Piper's thighs.

"Maybe..." Piper stammered as she looked for a hint of approval in Alex's eyes. There was silence for about 5 minutes while Alex spooned Piper and played with her hair. She felt Piper go limp and de-stress completely and then she chuckled.

"What? Why are you laughing woman?" Piper asked nervously

"Because I love you babe..." she took a deep breath in. "and I'm ready to do this with you, this baby thing I think I'm ready." She smiled briefly before flipping Piper roughly on her back.

"Al, I thought you said you were..." Alex clamped a strong hand over Piper's mouth. She looked Piper in the eyes lifting her brows sharply as she wiggled herself on top of Piper releasing her hand from her mouth and placing them on Piper's hips.

"Shhhh..." Alex whispered in her ear as she licked her index and middle finger. She placed them on Piper's lips slowly trickling them down her nipples and the length of her breast bone. Piper moaned softly and Alex winked at her before speeding up her fingers and running them down Piper's thighs. She pulled Piper close against her body lifting her hips up and bending her knees. She roughly thrust her fingers knuckle deep inside of Piper. Piper shook with arousal as Alex pushed her own hips over Piper's so she was sitting in her lap with her fingers still firmly inside of her. Piper went to open her mouth to talk but was quickly quieted as Alex moved in and out of her rocking vigorously.

"I'm going to make you scream like you did when you first saw me in prison haha!... Mmmm that still drives me wild!" She nearly yelled as she bit her lips and continued to rock Piper's hips with hers. It didn't take much before Piper was starting to squeal. Alex stopped rocking , swayed a bit and pulled her fingers out which nearly caused Piper to cum right there but Alex wasn't having it.

"Al, ahhh d-don't tease me." Piper breathed out deeply.

"Beg me?!" Alex asked part question, part demand as she flipped her hair off her face and wriggled her way down Piper's body. She softly pulled her to the end of the bed before getting onto her knees on the floor. Piper was biting her own lips hard as Alex flicked her tongue lightly against her clitoris and then stopped staring up at her. Piper moaned loudly.

"Al..."

"I said beg me Pipes..." She stopped speaking abruptly as Piper grasped Alex's hair and pushed her face between her thighs. Alex let out a deep moan shaking a little herself.

"Please..." Piper whispered, and Alex rapidly flicked her tongue driving them both mad as Piper pulled on Alex's hair. Piper sighed her final release before climbing onto the floor with Alex who was nearly trembling and breathing deeply.

"Bite me, P-Pipes." Alex said as she darted her eyes from Piper's face to her chest and back. She bit her, hard on the neck, the thighs and back up behind her ear tracing her salt shaker tattoo with her warm fingers.

They kissed, and tossed around on the floor until early morning, now Piper pumping her fingers softly in and out of Alex until she went limp and they curled together with a blanket on the floor and fell asleep. -


	7. Chapter 7

**3 weeks post Alex being Released From Jail**

 ** _"I love Cambodia"_**

It didn't matter how many times she'd gone over it in her head, how many times she'd touched her soft pale skin, Alex was going mad with the ability to finally hold Piper against her again. It had been a lonely 3 years only getting to touch her during visitation for a minute or two at the beginning and end and she swore she'd never let her go again once she was out. After 3 weeks it literally seemed that way. Breast to breast they lay tangled in each other on their double bed in their tiny bachelor apartment. With tears streaking her eyeliner Alex leaned in close to Piper kissing both of her eyelids gently.

"I heart you babe, more than you'll ever fucking understand" She was overcome with love and pulled Piper in as close to her as she could. they were warm against each other, their hearts pounding together and Piper was the first to speak.

"Al, I do understand. I went home every night alone. Without you, for 3 fucking years! Thinking that somehow we'd never be together because I'd fucked up so bad that once you finally got out you'd realize that I wasn't the girl you wanted, or thought I was, or that maybe my fall back to being with men wasn't hot for you or something in between...Or worse that if I ever wanted to re-model my bathroom you'd leave me because I still didn't have the balls to free fall through life with you!"

Alex pulled Piper an inch from her face and kissed her temples. She lifted her left eyebrow playfully and slowly spoke.

"Babe, I want a corner tub, with jets...(she chuckled )! I will get the quotes for you next week you can pick the colour of the walls, but! Only if i get my jets..." Piper laughed too and teared up as she looked into Alex's deep green eyes.

"I love you Alexandra Vause, you do know that right?" Alex smiled and they kissed passionately. "Does this mean we can have a baby too?" Piper asked as sickeningly sweet as she could manage.

"Don't push it!" Alex stammered as she silenced Piper pushing her tongue into her mouth. She took Piper in, every blonde hair on her head, the vanilla lavender smell on her skin and the wind billowing in their window sill. There was nothing about those first weeks back together she wanted to forget not even the damp smell that seemed to never leave their tiny apartment, there truly was nothing about it that wasn't perfect. Not with Piper back for good, it was like she was finally alive again.

Piper was smiling from ear to ear at this point. Alex looked at her intrigued and slightly concerned.

"What's with the big smirk ? Did you fart or something?"

"Alex ! No of course not I'd be laughing then!" She said as she playfully hit Alex in the shoulder. "I booked a flight. I have the next two weeks off at work I made sure it'd work out. Do you trust me?"

Alex batted her eyes and ran her fingers through Piper's hair making her nearly purr. "Of course I do."

"Good. I love you Alex." Piper whispered into her ear. "I've never wanted to love fuck anyone like I want to with you right now..."

"Okay, but you best be willing to let me have my way with you?!" Alex said blankly as she tugged at Piper's hips forcefully.

"Ahh, I-I will Al." Piper said submissively before they tossed together between the tangled sheets.

-12 hours later-

Alex held Piper's hair back in their plane seat as she tossed her lunch for the 5th time that morning. She patted her shoulders lightly and tried to comfort her as they traveled to God knows where. But it didn't matter to Alex, she trusted Piper more than she had ever trusted anyone.

She spent hours wondering what had brought them back together and how she had ever mellowed enough to actually want to re-model their bathroom, especially in a rental unit ... but then she caught a glimpse of her dainty, blonde beauty sleeping in the seat beside her and remembered how important this stepping stone would be in their lives.

The plane began to land and Alex realized where they were. Piper shot upright and looked at Alex expectantly, her blue eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Welcome to Cambodia Alex." Piper said looking smitten with herself.

"I hope you packed you bathing suit Al, we're hitting the beach!" Alex looked at her slyly.

"Sorry babe, no bathing suit but I do have these..." She whispered as she handed Piper a small baggy of brightly coloured pills and winked.

"How did you know?!" Piper squeaked in pure shock.

"I know you Piper Chapman. I, know you."

"I love Cambodia..." Piper said as they walked off the plan holding hands.

"Me too..."


	8. Chapter 8

** Super short mini update for you all that explains how Alex got back into drugs after Litchfield ***

"Al, Alex? There's sand in my Vulva..." Piper rolled over in the sand feeling spaced and uncomfortable. Alex was laying beside her half off their towel with an arm tangled in Piper's hair. She started to laugh loudly.

"I know, its all in my mouth too..." She said smirking and wiping her mouth on Piper's arm. They locked eyes dangerously and Piper ran her hands over Alex's face. "You're still high aren't you Pipes?" She toyed with Piper's hair as she spoke flicking the words playfully off her lips.

"I think so." She said wide eyed. The sun was quickly coming up behind them. The sky a beautiful hue of pink and blue. Alex pulled a baggy of thin white powder out of her bathing suit tucked up by her left hip wiggling it out roughly. She hooked a black polished finger nail into the bag and placed it under her nose breathing in rapidly and then repeated the process in her opposite nostril.

"Wanna bump?" she sputtered in Piper's direction. Piper looked her in the eyes.

"Alex what are you doing? X is one thing but, do you really want to go back down that road?" Her voice was full of concern as she eyed the powder beneath Alex's finger.

"Hey babe I'm just trying to join the Mile High Club with you." She said laughing as she placed her glasses on the tip of her nose. "Problem?" She said blankly. Piper shook her head pulling her in close and holding her tightly.

"I'm just so glad you're home with me." Piper breathed out.

"Me too..."


	9. Chapter 9

The First Ultra-Sound

Alex was pacing around the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Half her hair was straightened perfectly and half was messily thrown over her left ear with a clip while she finished her make-up. She was cycling between getting her hair and make-up finished and drinking her now cold coffee while trying not to throw up.

"Fuck..." She clearly whispered as she thought about the day ahead. This was real, they were really going to see their baby's heartbeat and little form inside of Piper and Alex couldn't decide whether she was more terrified or excited. This was never the plan she had in mind for life in her early forties, but she could no longer see it any other way. The thought of it lifted her lips into a tight smile, before she looked toward their bedroom.

Piper was calmly parading around their bedroom with her Cafe au Lait in hand. Hair and make-up already done for nearly an hour effortlessly making the bed and opening up windows to let air into their very bright master bedroom she reminded Alex of the women she watched leave prison without her so many years before. She fell into the memory quietly as she slumped down on the toilet seat. -

The Beginning of the end-When Piper Left Prison

"Vause! Up and at um." Alex got up slowly, dizzied with home-made booze from Pousey's Library stash and vision blurred with tears. This day was the happiest and most dreaded she had had in forever and she was determined not to fuck it up for Piper. She followed the guard to the gates of the prison to bid Piper good bye.

She pulled nervously at the ends of her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes sniffling loudly as she tried to regain her composure. Then she spotted her. She stood tall, all 5'7 of her tiny frame. She was adjusting her loose fitting clothing that she had come in with and her hair was tossed up in a messy bun on top of her head. Alex smiled lightly at her light purple shirt and basic-bitch look she was sporting that no longer suited her at all, but she was beautiful. She was gathering the remainder of her belongings and signing paper work. Alex chocked back a fit of tears and moved toward the gate. They met eyes briefly before Alex bolted toward her.

"Al-Alex!" She whispered before they were engulfed in each others arms.

"Inmate! Hands off!" The new attending guard shouted as he began to move toward Alex. But she only held Piper closer. Taking in her smell, the way she felt and how she tasted. He got close enough to pull her away before Heally waved him away.

"I've got it. You can go." He said. Nodding toward Piper as if to say go ahead. Though, they didn't need permission it certainly helped the sincerity of their good bye.

"Al, I do-don't know what to say. I'm going to be so lost without you-you have to take care of yourself in here so that I can see you every week okay? Add me to your visitors list as soon as I leave okay. Okay?" Alex still wrapped in Piper's chest was staring at the floor. She slowly raised her head to look Piper in the eyes.

"I promise, the moment you walk out that door I will get you on my list." Tears welled up in Piper's eyes the moment they locked eyes. Alex placed her hand on Piper's left cheek.

"Aw come on kid, don't do this to me. Chin up, you are getting out of this shit hole! You can take a shower alone, eat whatever you like! Hey, you can go to the farmer's market this Saturday with Pol and drink Cafe au Lait!" Piper's face lit up and they both swayed a little as they stayed held together by their embrace.

"I don't want to shower alone..." Piper teased playfully. Alex lifted her brow promptly before she leaned in to whisper in Piper's ear.

"It'll be a long wait, but... when I get home, our home it will be ours and I swear I'm gonna eat you for dinner, breakfast and lunch. Every-every day." Their eyes darted between each other before their tongues flicked in and out of their mouths.

"Okay! That's enough Vause!" Heally shouted nearly tearing them apart. They mouthed "I love you" as Alex was led back to her unit. Piper walked out the doors and breathed in the crisp air. She was free, but she felt more captive than she ever had.

Alex angrily through herself back on her bunk. She chucked her glasses off her face toward the end of her bed and tore all the blankets off in haste. Tossing books from her night stand and watching as each one hit the concrete wall with a thud. "Fuck this place!" she screamed before hurling her fists into the wall repeatedly. Red loitered in the doorway before slowly coming in to speak to her. Alex didn't spot her right away, distracted by her bloody knuckles she slumped onto the floor long legs folded over one another sloppily and her head hung low.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay Stretch. She's not going far." Red said touching Alex's shoulder. Alex crumbled to pieces at her touch. She felt so utterly broken and proud of Piper all at once. It truly was the beginning of the end. -


	10. Chapter 10 10 week scan

_**The Tears Kept Flowing**_

Piper's eyes were full of love as she and Alex looked to the screen and watched their little Bean moving around on the screen. They were about 10 weeks into their journey as mothers and despite Piper being an older first time mom at 37, everything looked healthy and was going as planned. Alex flexed her brows and squinted a bit as she looked to the screen.

"Everything okay babe?" Piper questioned as she spotted the look of confusion on Alex's face.

"Mmmm." She uttered back.

"Alex? What are you looking at?"

"I'm just making sure there's only one there. Since, you know we implanted two..." Piper shot a quick look at the doctor and then darted her eyes to their midwife. They were quickly re-assured that only one baby was showing up on the monitor. The brunette's mind filled with wonder about who's egg had taken residence in her wife.

"Hey, when can we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Alex said directing her question at the doctor.

"What the fuck Alex? We don't want to know. Oh, shit sorry pardon my mouth..." Piper looked at the floor visibly embarrassed.

Alex chocked down a laugh at her wife's inherited potty mouth. "You know we really ought to work on our potty mouths over the coming months...Haha!"

"It's so not funny Alex... I don't want a repeat of what's happening to Finn's vocabulary..." The Doctor and midwife excused themselves leaving the women to discuss their disagreements over whether or not to find out the baby's gender at their 18 week scan.

After a lot of back and forth they finally decided to wait.

"Just think of how perfect it will be Al, you'll catch her and lift her onto my chest and for a moment only you'll know if its a boy or girl and you can deliver the biggest surprise of our lives to me. And for that moment it will be ours and ours alone." Piper's eyes welled up a little at the thought, but it was Alex who shed the first true tears.

"Fuck, look at me..." Alex scoffed as she wiped her eyes. Piper chuckled a bit before pulling her in for a tight lipped kiss.

"Kubra's not gonna let you recruit his girls anymore if you lose your tough shit exterior you know." Piper teased.

"Ha ha. Asshole." Alex spat as she slugged Piper in the arm. "Okay, you win... we'll wait until I pull her out of the water."

"You think it's a girl too eh... Wait the water? You want it to be in water too?" They held each other's glance for a moment too long.

"Yes." Alex breathed out. "I do... Shit now we're agreeing on stuff?" She held her tongue between her teeth playfully. Piper just smiled in her direction. "Okay I need a coffee and a fag. I'll be back."

"What are you British now? It's a cigarette you knob you're the fag here in America."

"Fuck off! " Alex chirped as she swept herself into the hallway. Piper lay on the hospital bed smiling and patting her tiny baby bump.

"I hope you get your Mama's eyes baby Vause, I just know I'd fall in love all over..."


	11. Chapter 11 That Night

**_1_** ** _1pm that night_** ** _"Trying to tell you no but my body keeps on telling me yes"_**

Alex lay in bed staring at the ceiling in their room dimly lit by the night light by the door. One leg out from under the covers and one tucked close to Piper's side. She was still and breathing lightly so she wouldn't wake her slumbering wife holding her right palm hard against her chest counting her breaths. Her mind was racing with the thought of becoming Mama to the tiny human inside Piper. _How am I supposed to keep them safe from this life we've built... fuck why couldn't I have been good at banking or something... I wonder if she'll have Piper's blue eyes and round little cheeks._ Her lips tilted into a slight smile at the thought as Piper rolled over and whispered to her "Or maybe she'll get a head of that stunning red hair you're always hiding." Alex shot upright and stared at Piper.

"Woah, could you hear me? I-I thought I was just thinking those things." Genuinely creeped out Alex fumbled with the sheets a little while she searched for her glasses on their nightstand.

"Sometimes, in the quietest times I can hear your thoughts as though you were speaking them just for me. " Piper said before she laughed at how disturbed Alex looked. "You were talking out loud Al. Calm down I'm not possessed." She toyed as she placed her hand on a still sitting Alex's thigh. Alex shot her a glare before laying back down and curling into a cuddle position.

"I hate you, you know that." Alex rasped.

"No you don't."

"No, I don't." Hmm she sighed "I love you Pipes." She said as she sucked in the honey suckle perfume of Piper's natural conditioner.

"Al?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I can't sleep either you know. We've been playing the silent sleep game beside each other for the last hour... We should get up and do something until we're tired." Alex promptly flicked on their bedside lamp and cocked her eyebrow at Piper.

"Until we're tired eh?" She whispered, showing all of her teeth. Piper smiled at the crooked bottoms she barely got to see. "Got any ideas?" Alex was now propped up on one elbow swaying slightly. Piper just leaned in and bit Alex's neck.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Alex kissed her tenderly. Pulling herself up and crawling over Piper. She lowered Piper's tank top to expose her growing breasts. She cupped them roughly and flicked her tongue in circles over her now very erect nipples. Biting lightly as she pulled herself back up to eye level with Piper.

"I can't wait until my mouth fills with you when I do this. That baby better be ready to share you with me..."

"Shhh stop talking. Ahhh..." Piper moaned as she covered Alex's mouth with her hands. Alex bit her hand quickly prompting Piper to let Alex return to her dominance without argument. She worked her body and tongue up and down Piper watching goosebumps prickle her soft, pale skin stopping briefly to breath hot air over her hard clitoris. They shook in unison, their love as electric as it was in their twenties. Alex worked her fingers inside of Piper and pumped in and out of her as they kissed, she spanked Piper's butt roughly in between panting as Piper squirmed in pleasure.

"Hhh I think- I think I'm coming" Piper nearly yelled. Alex smirked at her pulling her fingers out of Piper slowly in one last teasing motion. She flexed her sticky fingers.

"I know she said." Before wiping her fingers on Piper's mouth. Piper snapped back to herself slowly and pulled Alex close.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think you're going to like it when my breasts fill with milk?" She asked innocently. Alex shuddered before nodding her head.

"Yeah, the thought of it drives me a bit wild." She looked slightly embarrassed but she trusted Piper with literally everything.

"That's fucking hot..." Piper answered.

"Really?" Alex questioned. Feeling slightly vulnerable, but yet very turned on.

"Yes, now lay back. I want you to come ."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Piper took Alex's already bare breasts in her hands pulling them together in a firm grasp. She bit her own lip tightly as she watched Alex throw her head back overwhelmed by the pleasure of her touch. She crept herself down Alex's middle kissing her thighs and circling the tattoos on her leg with her tongue. Alex writhed. Piper moved herself between Alex's legs and pushed her tongue forcefully into Alex's thick, wet, center working in and out until her climax was written all over both of their faces. She wiped her mouth on the sheets and pulled herself up to lay beside her dark haired wife. They lay nearly woven together spooning, Piper playing with Alex's hair for a maximum of 2 minutes before she was asleep in her arms. Piper beamed looking down at Alex passed out beneath her touch. She reached over to turn out the light on Alex's side of the bed but left it on when Alex quietly said "Pipes, don't". Piper rolled to her own side of the bed where she too was sleeping soundly minutes later, filled with love for her little family.


	12. Chapter 12

Baby Boutique

It was a crisp fall afternoon and at nearly 7 months pregnant Piper's baby bump was really starting to show beneath her v-neck, robin blue shirt. Alex walked with her hand-in-hand through the most up-scale baby boutique on their end of the city sipping a freshly juiced beet concoction she had poured into her glass sippy cup before bolting out the door. She held Piper's grasp tightly as they walked the length of the store standing 4 inches taller than her wife in her thick, black heals. At 37 and 40 they looked very young. Alex always prided her Vegan diet for that but the truth is they just really never gave up acting or dressing young. Piper had finally won the debate about using cloth diapers on baby Vause, but on the condition that they be all-in-ones so that Alex didn't forget a piece and end up with a leaky baby all over her clothes since she'd be home with the baby more often than Piper.

Alex was reading the labels on all the different pacifiers when Piper drew her attention to the wall of cloth diapers and wipes.

"We need to figure out what types of cloth diapers they carry too! I've heard Bum Genius are pretty great and they go on easy too which is helpful for both of us!" Piper chimed in Alex's direction. Alex approached her slowly still holding 2 packages of pacifiers in her free hand. Alex couldn't help but smile, the thought of cleaning cloth diapers still icked her out but Piper was so thrilled and lit up at the idea that she felt she needed to try and be excited too. She placed the pacifiers and her cup on the ground picking up a ladybug print diaper off of the wall to show to Piper.

"How about these? I have heard Glow Bugs are great. Very similar style, and quality but cheaper and with a lot more prints..." She cut herself off abruptly when she noticed Piper and the store clerk staring at her. they both appeared supremely shocked that Alex even knew what she was looking at. Alex wrinkled her nose and shot the store clerk a look before saying louder than necessary: "What? I do spend some of my day reading about things that are going to affect our little Bean too you know." She looked cross but Piper was too thoroughly amused to care. She was entirely smitten with the idea that some how, somewhere along their journey her rockabilly, drug smuggling wife had become so sensitive... or maybe somewhere in her she always knew. She draped her arm over Alex's shoulder toying lightly with her extensions.

"I'm sorry babe, I just never realized you were so in tune with these things."

Alex shrugged before slugging back the rest of her beet juice and thumbing through one of the breastfeeding books on the nearest shelf. Piper floated around the store collecting a couple dozen Glow Bug diapers and various types of natural nipple cream. She knew not to buy too much before their upcoming shower but they were itching to buy the diapers so Piper could strip and prep them all early. After nearly and hour they were walking back to their three story century home. It was nearly 4pm and the street was eerily calm. They walked silently for some time before Alex pulled the cigarette she was smoking out of her mouth to speak.

"I think you should eat your placenta after the baby is born. The Doula offers it as a service and it will help with your milk supply, and you'll be less likely to get PPD." Piper stood with her mouth wide for 30 seconds before mouthing: "What the fuck..." and pretended to gag. "Don't believe me look it up. Honestly Pipes it's good for you." Alex snapped defensively.

"This coming from the strictly Vegan woman who shares my house with me?" Piper teased still in shock at what her wife was suggesting, yet slightly intrigued.

"Fuck yah!" Alex bantered back. "I won't eat animal products but I've never had a problem with the taste of you in my mouth." She chirped with a wink.

"You disgust me." Piper scoffed as she walked up the stairs into their house.

"I love you too." Alex hummed as she kicked off her heals in the entry way. "Come here, I'll show you the articles." She had already darted into the study to get her laptop as Piper stood rolling her eyes in the doorway.

"Fine but only if I get a foot rub out of this."

"Oh you'll get more than a foot rub..." Alex pulled Piper slowly into her lap on the couch as they surfed through articles Alex had saved for the next 2 hours. Before she knew it Alex had won her first baby rearing argument and she was quite pleased with herself.


	13. Chapter 13

-Present day- **She's here guys! Hope you like it!**

Her little body was so warm and pale as I pulled her out of the water and up on to Piper's chest. My wife ragged with exhaustion from a 16 hour labour and delivery was crying happy tears as soon as our daughter slid out and so did I... We both stared down at our tiny bundle as she was helped to latch on Piper's breast by the midwife. I looked longingly, slightly jealous of my inability to do the same for our baby. After nearly a half hour we realized we hadn't even looked to see the sex yet, but i already knew. I gently pryed her chubby little legs.

"Pipes?"

" Yeah, Al?" she spoke so tired and calm.

" It's a girl Babe." My eyes filled wetness as I ran my hands through her mop of baby hair.

" She's so beautiful Alex... I can't even believe it." She breathed out. I just nodded as she fluttered open her little eyes. She was long at nearly 23 inches and 7lbs 11oz. Her hair was still goopy so the colour was hard to make out but I could tell it was light and wavy. She had crytal blue eyes as all newborns seem to. Her face was angular rather than round as I expected.

The next few hours were filled with beautiful firsts . She had all the usual newborn tests and weighing done and when we consented to it her first bath too.

"Al?!" Piper squeaked in excitement.

"Yeah? What, what's wrong?"

" Nothing at all. Look at her hair." She beamed fussing with the baby's tiny waves. I looked down wondering what the big deal was and realized how beautifully red it was. We gave each other a knowing smile.

" You sure I'm the dad? Neither of us have red hair!" I teased silently very excited by my own flesh and blood. Piper was right, this was perfect she was as much ours as she possibly could be. She was, the love of my life... We named her Elizabeth (Elle) Diane Vause, and she was suddenly everything and every part of my life.


End file.
